


Лимб

by bfcure



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Apocalypse, Author: Calais_Reno, Declarations Of Love, Don't copy to another site, Explosions, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Nobody is Dead, Paperwork, Second Chances, Translation, Waiting Rooms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Шерлок, Кроули, Азирафаэль и непостижимая бюрократия. А вы думали, смерть — это так просто?Перевод чудесного фика "Limbo" автора Calais_Reno.This is a translation of the amazing fic  "Limbo"  by Calais_Reno.





	Лимб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636651) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 

> Dear Calais_Reno,  
thank you so much for you kind permission to translate this wonderful story!
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! =)
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор этого заслуживает ;)

Шерлок старается устроиться поудобней на пластиковом стуле. Как долго он уже пробыл в этой жуткой приёмной? Он оглядывается вокруг. Часов нет. На стенах висят морские пейзажи. Нет ни окон, ни дверей («Интересно»). Лишь пластиковые стулья и пара низких столов, на которых стопками лежат старые журналы. Шерлок — единственный ожидающий, остальные стулья пусты.  
  
И если подумать, Шерлок не помнит, чего именно он ждёт.  
  
Тихо играет музыка, как в магазине или ресторане — инструментальная версия Another One Bites the Dust. Запотевшее окно регистратуры закрыто. Объявление на нём гласит: «Не стучите по стеклу!».   
  
Шерлок встаёт, разминает ноги и разглядывает журналы: «Загородные дома и интерьеры», «Хэлло», «Мир химии».  
  
Он берёт один из журналов, садится на другой стул и пробует читать статью о негибридных овощах. Перелистывая страницы, Шерлок задается вопросом, наступил ли полдень. Пытается вспомнить завтрак. Скорее всего, яйца и тост, как обычно. Две чашки чая.  
  
Вместо завтрака он вспоминает взрыв. Вещи взлетели на воздух. Возможно, и он тоже.  
  
Шерлок откладывает «Ретро-садовника» в сторону.  
  
«Где Джон?»  
  
Эта мысль вызывает некоторую тревогу. Может, ему следует позвонить Джону, думает Шерлок, ощупывая карманы. Но он потерял свой телефон или оставил его дома, на прикроватном столике («Или телефон был уничтожен — произошёл взрыв, помнишь?»). Точное время Шерлоку неизвестно, но такое ощущение, что сейчас полдень. Не потому, что он голоден: он редко обедает. А потому, что Шерлок чувствует: он здесь уже много часов, так долго, что он не помнит, зарегистрировался ли он по прибытии. Возможно, администратор решил не торопиться и пройтись по магазинам в обеденный перерыв. Но разве Шерлок не должен был подписать какие-то бумаги, когда появился здесь? Он такого не припоминает.   
  
Шерлок понятия не имеет, как попал сюда.  
  
Он подходит к окну регистратуры. Рядом нет ни карточек, ни бумаг. Шерлок поднимает руку и легко стучит по стеклу.  
  
Окно открывается. Мужчина в тёмных очках глядит на него с неодобрением.   
  
— Вы не читали объявление?  
  
— Читал, — признаёт Шерлок. — Но, кажется, я забыл зарегистрироваться. Ведь я должен был?  
  
— Вам назначено?  
  
— Я не уверен. Не помню, чтобы я записывался на приём, но я прождал здесь, по крайней мере, час, и здесь больше никого нет, так что я подумал…  
  
Шерлок замолкает. Мужчина смотрит на него поверх очков. У него янтарные глаза с вертикальными зрачками. Как у змеи. Чуднó. Сейчас пластические хирурги делают много странных и ненужных операций.  
  
— Имя?  
  
— Холмс. Шерлок Холмс.  
  
Мужчина со змеиными глазами закрывает их, будто что-то придумывая. Он хмурится, а затем вновь смотрит на Шерлока.  
  
— Вы пришли раньше, чем нужно. Мы не ждали вас так скоро.  
  
— Простите, — извиняется Шерлок. — Я могу вернуться позже, если хотите.  
  
— Нет, нет. Я проверю, — он одаривает Шерлока страдальческим взглядом и закрывает окно.  
  
Шерлок полагает, что у администратора неблагодарная работа — повторять одно и то же весь день и улыбаться, имея дело с нетерпеливыми посетителями, которые стучат в окно, несмотря на недвусмысленное объявление. Из него самого вышел бы ужасный администратор.  
  
Он переводит взгляд на объявление. В тексте определённо появился ещё один восклицательный знак: «Не стучите по стеклу!!», и Шерлок борется с желанием сделать именно это.  
  
Как награда его терпению, окно опять открывается.  
  
— Сейчас вас примут.   
  
— Замечательно.  
  
— Видите ту дверь?  
  
К удивлению Шерлока, в указанном направлении действительно есть дверь.  
  
— Зайдите внутрь, поверните налево, снова налево, потом направо и идите к третьей двери. Постучите, и вас впустят.  
  
— Спасибо.   
  
Это странно, размышляет Шерлок, поворачивая дверную ручку и оказываясь в незнакомом коридоре. Обычно бессмысленное ожидание (ожидание чего?) уже начало бы его раздражать, но сейчас он чувствует, что у него в запасе всё время мира.  
  
Он находит третью дверь и вежливо стучит.  
  
— Заходите, — произносит приятный голос.  
  
Шерлок открывает дверь. За ней скрывается вторая приёмная: пластиковые стулья, журналы, морские пейзажи. Мужчина с кудрявыми светлыми волосами сидит за небольшим столом и дружелюбно улыбается.  
  
— Добро пожаловать! — Глаза у него не похожи на змеиные, с облегчением отмечает Шерлок. — Чем я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Э-э, думаю, я пришёл слишком рано. Так сказал другой сотрудник.  
  
— Рано?   
  
Жизнерадостный администратор хихикает.  
  
— Это смешно?  
  
— Это такая шутка. Здесь мы не пользуемся временем. Пожалуйста, садитесь.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга через стол. Администратор продолжает улыбаться.   
  
— Проводить инструктаж сегодня буду я, мистер Холмс. Я понимаю, многое нужно осмыслить, поэтому, если у вас есть вопросы, задавайте.  
  
— У меня есть вопрос, — Шерлок косится на бейджик с именем А.З. Фелл, — мистер… Фелл?  
  
— Что вы хотите знать? — весело интересуется А.З. Фелл.  
  
— Джон в порядке? Он тут? Мы должны были прибыть вместе, но я его не видел.  
  
Мистер Фелл выглядит озадаченным.   
  
— Джон?  
  
— Да. Он мой друг. Мы были вместе, когда здание взорвалось, и я считал, что он будет здесь, со мной.   
  
— Простите, вы сказали…  
  
— Да. Джон. Джон Уотсон. Мой друг.  
  
Мистер Фелл встаёт, открывает дверь, которой не было позади него минуту назад, и говорит:  
  
— Думаю, это один из твоих.  
  
Из-за двери выглядывает мужчина со змеиными глазами. Шерлок машет рукой.  
  
— И снова здравствуйте.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает тот у мистера Фелла.  
  
— Ему не стёрли память.  
  
Мужчина со змеиными глазами раздражённо вздыхает.   
  
— Я этим не занимаюсь, ангел.  
  
— Кто-то должен это делать, _демон_. Иначе как он перейдёт в жизнь вечную, если до сих пор привязан к земной? Как будет наслаждаться непостижимым покоем, беспокоясь о Джоне?  
  
— Джон?  
  
— Он мой друг, — объясняет Шерлок. — Произошёл взрыв, и я решил… О, — на него частично нисходит озарение. — Значит ли это, что он всё ещё жив?  
  
Надеяться, что Джон мёртв, — странно. Однако то, что он мог выжить, Шерлока не утешает. Он представляет, как Джон падает, его кости ломаются, а внутренние органы превращаются в кашу, и вздрагивает.  
  
— Отведи его в Отдел памяти, — приказывает ангел.  
  
Демон закатывает глаза.  
  
— Следуйте за мной.  
  
Шерлок идёт за ним по коридору. Повернув направо, затем налево, направо и вновь налево, они останавливаются у очередной двери. Демон поворачивает ручку, и они заходят в ещё одну приёмную с пластиковыми стульями, журналами и фоновой музыкой.  
  
— Я и представить не мог, что посмертие — это сплошная бюрократия, — произносит Шерлок, чтобы завязать разговор.  
  
Демон пожимает плечами.   
  
— Это Лимб.  
  
— Лимб. Значит ли это, что меня ждёт распределение? Рай или… другое место?  
  
— Не бегите впереди паровоза. — Кажется, демон не в настроении, думает Шерлок. — В основном это ожидание. Садитесь.  
  
— Я могу помочь? — спрашивает администратор. Это снова А.З. Фелл.  
  
— Ему нужно стереть память, — отвечает демон.  
  
— Заполните эту форму, — мистер Фелл протягивает Шерлоку бланк и ручку.  
  
— Счастливого посмертия, — желает демон. — Или нет. — Он показывает ангелу большой палец.  
  
Шерлок усаживается на пластиковый стул и читает первую строчку. Ручка царапает бумагу, и он долго расписывает её на обороте. А затем аккуратным почерком указывает своё имя, адрес и причину смерти. Насчёт последнего Шерлок не уверен, поэтому пишет просто «взрыв».  
  
Он отдаёт заполненный бланк ангелу, который крутит пальцами и безучастно рассматривает пейзажи. Тот с улыбкой забирает документ.  
  
— Придётся немного подождать.  
  
— Почему? Я заметил, что сейчас вы не очень заняты. И так как я здесь один…  
  
Теперь ангел улыбается слабо и неискренне.  
  
— Мы всегда заняты, мистер Холмс. В конце концов, это Апокалипсис. — Он издаёт смешок. — Это наша маленькая шутка: в конце концов. Апокалипсис в буквальном смысле конец всего.  
  
— Апокалипсис, — Шерлок пробует слово на вкус. — Как в «Откровении»: семь печатей, четыре Всадника и так далее? А как же пророчества, предзнаменования и всё остальное? 2012 год ещё не наступил.   
  
— Вы ошибаетесь, — сообщает ангел. — Мы находимся вне времени. Понимаете, в Лимбе всё происходит одновременно. Нет нужды в пророчествах или предзнаменованиях. В последний день, наступивший сейчас….  
  
— Сейчас? Вы только что сказали, что мы вне времени. Как может быть «сейчас», если время не существует?  
  
Ангел явно теряет терпение, но пытается сохранить дружелюбный вид.  
  
— Боюсь, объяснение временных парадоксов не входит в мои обязанности. Я регистрирую новоприбывших. Как я уже говорил, мертвые пробудились для Страшного суда, поэтому у нас очень много работы, даже если вам так не кажется.  
  
— Я помню взрыв. Это был конец света?  
  
— На самом деле нет. После смерти вы перестаёте ощущать ход времени. А после Апокалипсиса понятие времени исчезает. Вы слышали трубы?   
  
— Я слышал громкий взрыв. Не припоминаю никаких труб. И если все мертвы, Джон должен быть где-то здесь.  
  
— Теоретически, да. Все, кто когда-либо жил, здесь.  
  
— И мы ждём… Судного дня? Чтобы узнать, куда мы попадём?  
  
— Да, здесь быстрых и мёртвых готовят к посмертию.  
  
— Я бы не сказал, что это быстро. Я тут уже несколько часов.  
  
— Под «быстрыми» я имею в виду живых. Тех, кто не ещё не умер, когда начался Апокалипсис. Без времени, разумеется, всё относительно.  
  
Шерлок с трудом представляет себе существование — даже своё не-существование — без привязки ко времени. Похоже, ангел не горит желанием вновь пускаться в объяснения, поэтому он решает не заострять на этом внимания.  
  
— Понимаю. Я не хочу нарушать ваши правила, но стирать мне память обязательно?  
  
— Вы не хотите забывать?  
  
— Почему я должен этого хотеть?  
  
— Ну, воспоминания мешают непостижимой радости. Наслаждаться посмертием не получится, если вы будете думать о жизни на Земле, о чём-то жалеть и волноваться, не оставили ли вы включённым утюг.  
  
— Я не глажу свою одежду.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, что жизнь невозможна без боли и печали. Большинство людей с радостью избавляются от воспоминаний.  
  
— У них есть выбор?  
  
— Нет. Многие просто подписывают документы. Какой смысл что-то помнить, если всего этого больше нет? И вы не сможете являться людям в виде призрака.  
  
— Я бы предпочёл ничего не забывать. В моей жизни были неприятные моменты, но я начал с ними справляться. По большому счёту, я хочу помнить Джона. Я сохранил бы все воспоминания, даже плохие, если бы я мог помнить его.  
  
— Нельзя стереть отдельные воспоминания, мистер Холмс.  
  
— Просто если я снова увижу Джона, не хотелось бы пройти мимо, потому что я его не узнал. Он замечательный. И я не хочу забывать его последние слова. В общем, я отказываюсь ставить подпись.  
  
Теперь ангелу любопытно.   
  
— Какими были последние слова Джона?  
  
— Мы были в том здании, которое взлетело на воздух. Мы поняли, что оно напичкано взрывчаткой, но времени, чтобы спастись, не осталось. Мы посмотрели друг на друга и в последние минуты признались в том, о чём мы оба молчали.   
  
— И это было?..  
  
— Я сказал, что в действительности не женат на работе и что я его люблю. Он ответил, что тоже меня любит. Потом мы поцеловались. Это я точно не хочу забывать. Когда любишь кого-то так сильно, ты желаешь провести с ним вечность, разве нет?   
  
— В теории. Но есть одна неувязка. Как быть тем, у кого второй брак? Какого супруга им выбрать? Или… допустим, вы планировали развестись, но не успели оформить документы. Захотите ли вы застрять рядом с этим человеком навечно, просто потому, что официально вы ещё женаты? Это может привести к многочисленным проблемам.  
  
— А мормоны? Что делают они?  
  
— У них своё посмертие. Мы ими не занимаемся. Вы с Джоном не были женаты?  
  
— Нет. Но мы должны быть вместе. У нас нет бывших супругов или чего-то подобного. Возможно, мы бы поженились, если бы не взрыв, но когда остаётся лишь десять секунд на обсуждение… Это нечестно. Я ничего не стану подписывать.  
  
С тяжёлым вздохом ангел поднимается на ноги.   
  
— Следуйте за мной.  
  
Шерлок идёт за ним по новому коридору, ведущему в новую приёмную. Это не удивляет. «Ещё один сыграл в ящик…»  
  
За небольшим столом сидит демон.  
  
— Я могу помочь?  
  
— Он отказывается подписывать договор, — жалуется мистер Фелл. — По-видимому, их связывают узы.  
  
— Вы женаты?  
  
— Нет, но…  
  
— Обручены? Предложение было?  
  
Шерлок вздыхает.  
  
— Мне повторить, что произошёл взрыв?  
  
— Нет. — Демон поворачивается к ангелу. — Незаконченное дело. Мы можем отправить его назад?  
  
— Ты знаешь, что не можем. Признания в любви не считаются настоящими узами. Вероятно, кто-то из них лгал. Кроме того, не будем забывать про Апокалипсис. Слишком поздно для сожалений. Никаких вторых шансов.  
  
Шерлок откашливается.  
  
— Я думал, времени здесь не существует.  
  
Демон и ангел смотрят на него с недоумением.  
  
Шерлок дарит им ослепительную улыбку.  
  
— В смысле, это ваши правила. Апокалипсис уничтожил время, как и всё остальное?  
  
— Это определение Апокалипсиса, — говорит демон. — Полное и окончательное уничтожение.  
  
— Всего? — Шерлок указывает на пластиковую мебель, невыразительные пейзажи, старые журналы. — Тогда что это такое?  
  
— Мы вне времени, — отвечает мистер Фелл. — Было уничтожено только то, что находилось внутри него.  
  
Шерлок сознает, что его аргументы не очень убедительны, но всё равно продолжает:  
  
— Тогда, если люди и вещи подверглись уничтожению, это значит, что когда-то они существовали. Как и я. Я жил в Лондоне, Бейкер-стрит, 221б. Джон был моим соседом.  
  
— Да, я знаю, где это — рядом с Риджентс-парком. Чудесный район, — ангел сияет. — Я жил в Сохо.  
  
— В таком случае мы не совсем вне времени, да? Если время когда-то существовало, а теперь перестало, это что-то значит. Сейчас пост-Апокалипсис, и это означает, что было время до Апокалипсиса, поэтому каким-то образом мы до сих пор являемся частью временного потока.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — заявляет демон. — Я не говорил тебе, ангел? Не стоит думать, что мы вне времени, ведь мы привыкли существовать внутри него. Нас бы здесь не было, если бы не произошёл конец света. А на то, чтобы что-то случилось, требуется время. До и после никто не отменял. Это означает, что мы до сих пор внутри потока.  
  
— Наверное, мы просто привыкли всё измерять минутами и секундами, — возражает ангел. — Нам кажется, что настало время обеда, потому что обычно мы обедаем в полдень. — Он хмурит брови и бормочет: — Мне не хватает будильников.   
  
— В любом случае, — перебивает Шерлок, — почему вам можно всё помнить, а мне нельзя?  
  
— Я помню, как одевался этим утром, — произносит ангел. — На завтрак я ел вкусный омлет. Потом я пришёл сюда. Почему не наступило время обеда?  
  
Шерлока это не убеждает. Он скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Если случился Апокалипсис, то где другие люди? Очередь из мертвецов должна была растянуться до края Вселенной.  
  
Ангел и демон обмениваются взглядами.  
  
— Ненавижу эту работу, — шипит демон.  
  
— Он во многом прав, — говорит ангел. — Какие у него варианты?  
  
— Вы буддист? Индуист? — спрашивает демон.  
  
— Я атеист.  
  
— Тогда реинкарнация не подходит.  
  
— Технически, у меня не должно быть посмертия, — замечает Шерлок, — так как я в него не верю.  
  
— В этом и кроется ошибка, — вздыхает демон. — Посмертие — это последнее «попался» для атеистов. Она изобрела его, чтобы показать атеистам, как сильно они были неправы.  
  
Шерлок не в состоянии описать, какой ужас испытывает при мысли об этом.   
  
— На самом деле, я скорее агностик. Я ещё не решил. Выдвигать теории без доказательств неразумно.  
  
Ангел качает головой.   
  
— Ну, мы обязаны как-то его зарегистрировать. Мы не можем просто отправить его ждать Судного дня?  
  
— Я полагал, место агностиков в Лимбе, — произносит демон.  
  
— Я думал, это и есть Лимб, — говорит Шерлок. — На что он похож?  
  
— Такая же приёмная, совсем старые журналы, — отвечает мистер Фелл.  
  
— В любом случае, — сообщает демон, — ему нужно заполнить анкету Судного дня. Не то чтобы мной владело желание судить, но это наша работа. Наказание за то, что мы помешали первому Апокалипсису.  
  
— Первый Апокалипсис? — удивляется Шерлок.  
  
— Мы тут ни при чём, — уверяет ангел. — Детей поменяли местами.  
  
— Может, нам тоже поменять его с кем-то, — предлагает демон. — Богатых и противных стариков, которые не хотят умирать, довольно много. Уверен, некоторые из них до сих пор отказываются замечать Апокалипсис.  
  
Ангел колеблется.  
  
— Всё же будет лучше, если он заполнит анкету. Я имею в виду, вероятно, он один из твоих, и если мы отправим его обратно, он станет главой преступного мира или что-то в этом духе.  
  
— Может, я и не ангел, — говорит Шерлок, — но я на вашей стороне. — Он кивает демону. — Без обид.  
  
— Конечно, — ангел лучезарно улыбается демону. — Верно, Кроули?  
  
Тот вновь закатывает глаза и шипит:  
  
— Давай проссто отправим его обратно. Он скучный. Они обманули нас, ангел.  
  
— Перестань дуться, — весело произносит мистер Фелл. — Возможно, мы сумеем отправить в реальный мир и себя тоже. Если время там всё ещё идёт, а мы находимся вне его — они так сказали, помнишь? — мы можем выбрать любой век.   
  
— Только не девятнадцатый, — стонет Кроули. — Умоляю.  
  
Шерлок прочищает горло.   
  
— Если вы отправляете людей обратно, вы могли бы переместить меня в прошлое на несколько минут? Дать нам шанс избежать смерти, в смысле… до взрыва.  
  
— Нам это по силам, — отвечает ангел. — Но это отменит ваше признание в любви, так как вы сделали его в последнюю минуту. И поцелуй. У вас не будет уз.  
  
— Я рискну. В этот раз я признаюсь не под угрозой неминуемой смерти.  
  
— Ладно, — устало соглашается Кроули. — Просто… присядьте.  
  
Они идут к двери. На пороге ангел оборачивается и широко улыбается:  
  
— Мы скоро вернёмся. — Когда дверь за ними закрывается, Шерлок слышит: — Я сказал «скоро». Ты оценил шутку?  
  
— Ха-ха. Лучше помоги мне заполнить эти документы, ангел, или обед придётся отложить.  
  


***

  
  
Что-то пищит. У него кружится голова. Во рту пересохло.  
  
Писк.  
  
«Это я», — понимает Шерлок. Пищит сердечный монитор. Он в больнице.  
  
«Меня взорвали, но я всё ещё жив».  
  
Он прислушивается к ощущениям. Боли нет. Наверное, это благодаря морфину.  
  
Шерлок шевелит пальцами. Если он и потерял какую-то конечность, фантомным рукам и ногам с лёгкостью удаётся одурачить его мозг.   
  
Дыхательной трубки в горле нет, и это хорошо.  
  
«Джон. Где Джон?»  
  
Шерлок открывает глаза, пытается сесть, раскачивается из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Шерлок? — Голос ему знаком. Его берут за руку. — Я здесь, Шерлок.  
  
Он старается сфокусироваться. Джон в больничной пижаме, правая рука на перевязи, голова забинтована.  
  
Шерлок облизывает губы. Шепчет:   
  
— Джон.  
  
И получает прекрасную улыбку.   
  
— Хорошо, что ты очнулся. Ты долго был без сознания, — Джон моргает, в глазах стоят слёзы. Он спал сидя, раненый, мучаясь от боли.  
  
— Джон, — повторяет Шерлок.  
  
— Не разговаривай. Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Я отделался царапинами и сломанной рукой. У тебя сотрясение мозга и сломано бедро. — Джон трёт глаза. — Я думал, я тебя потерял.  
  
— Прости. Я должен был догадаться.  
  
— Ты не мог. — Джон снова утирает слёзы. — Слава богу, ты в порядке.  
  
— Джон. Я должен тебе кое в чём признаться.  
  
Лба касается ладонь.   
  
— Ты не должен ничего говорить прямо сейчас.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. — Шерлок закрывает глаза и рвано дышит. Это тот момент, когда всё, скорее всего, пойдёт наперекосяк. Джон не любит его, он не может… — Я очень долго хотел это сказать.  
  
Теперь лба касаются губы, и Шерлок открывает глаза.  
  
Джон Уотсон плачет.   
  
— Я знаю, Шерлок, — он улыбается сквозь слёзы. — Ты говоришь мне об этом каждое утро, засранец. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. Иначе ты не попросил бы, чтобы я на тебе женился.  
  
Шерлок видит кольцо на пальце Джона, пытается нащупать своё собственное.  
  
— Они были вынуждены снять его перед операцией, — объясняет Джон. — Его отдали Майкрофту на хранение.  
  
— Как долго?  
  
— Не знаю точно, — Джон делает глубокий вдох, его голос дрожит. — Несколько часов.  
  
— Я имею в виду нас. Как долго?  
  
— Ты уже забыл о нашей годовщине? Мы женаты полгода, любовь моя. Я так рад… — у Джона вырывается задушенный всхлип. — Так рад, что мне не придётся праздновать в одиночестве.  
  
— Я был мёртв. Некоторое время.  
  
Джон смотрит на их переплетённые пальцы.  
  
— Да. Я знаю.  
  
Шерлок вспоминает место, где он ждал.   
  
— Посмертие — это скучно. Слишком много бумажной работы.  
  
Джон смеётся.  
  


***

  
  
Где-то во времени и пространстве ангел и демон идут через парк. Кроули трясёт головой.  
  
— Что? — нахмурившись, спрашивает Азирафаэль. — Ты согласился. Мы дали ему отсрочку.  
  
— Само собой. Но он не сказал этому, как-его-там-зовут…  
  
— Джон.  
  
— Мы предоставили ему достаточно времени, чтобы пережить взрыв, — говорит Кроули.  
  
Азирафаэль кивает.   
  
— Да, мы так решили. Кажется, он хороший человек. Я просто подумал, что ему не помешает второй шанс. В жизни, любви и всём таком.  
  
— Да, мы решили подарить ему несколько минут. А потом ты захотел избавить его от мук признания в любви?  
  
— Ну, — тянет Азирафаэль, — он мог упустить эту возможность. Многие упускают. Мне просто хотелось убедиться, что он получит желаемое. Они оба это заслужили.  
  
— Поэтому ты сотворил чудо, и теперь они женаты. Он вспомнит об этом?  
  
— Как только пройдёт сотрясение, он вспомнит свадьбу. Она была очень милой — на свежем воздухе. Хотя с погодой пришлось повозиться. Ты знаешь, какой январь в Лондоне — дожди и холод. Я сделал так, чтобы был 21 градус и солнечно. Он надел чёрный смокинг, Джон белый. Ничего символичного, просто мне показалось, что эти костюмы подчеркнут цвет их кожи. Красно-лиловые пояса для обоих. Белые розы и розовые лилии. Гости до сих пор восхищаются тортом. Оба жениха будут помнить происходящее, но без мороки, связанной с планированием свадьбы. Всё есть в фотоальбоме.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты действительно постарался. Меньшего я и не ожидал.  
  
— Ну, тогда всё в порядке, — улыбается Азирафаэль. — Пойдём обедать?  
  
— Отличная идея. И раз уж времени здесь, в этом непонятном месте, нет как такового, мы можем задержаться. Вероятно, на несколько сотен лет.  
  
— А как же Апокалипсис? Хороших ресторанов не осталось.  
  
Кроули фыркает.   
  
— Не думаю, что Апокалипсис случился. Ты слышал трубы? Видел, как души вылетают из открывшихся могил?  
  
— Нет. — Азирафаэль оглядывается, кусает губы. — Мы должны сообщить кому-то, что ушли на обед?  
  
— Зачем? Когда бы мы ни вернулись, время будет всё то же.  
  
Азирафаэль с этим согласен.   
  
— Может, в «Ритц»?  
  
Кроули склоняет голову набок и улыбается.   
  
— Мне говорили, в Марилебоне есть очень милое местечко. Называется «У Анджело». Потрясающий тирамису.   
  
«У Анджело» для ангела и демона всегда свободен столик. Владелец заведения приносит им бутылку «Пино нуар» и свечу.  
  
— Так романтичнее, — заявляет он, зажигая её.  
  
Кроули разливает вино по бокалам.  
  
— Тост?  
  
— Да, — Азирафаэль поднимает свой бокал. — За время, которое всё делает интересней.  
  
— За вечность, которая позволяет нам ценить время, — откликается Кроули.


End file.
